fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Vs. Donkey Kong: Mini's New Factory
Introduction Mario and Pauline have opened a new Toy Factory plus a new Theme Park with all the high-tech gadgets you'd need. Mario has decided to give out a special pass to get anywhere without needing to do anything for anyone who can guess a simple question. Donkey Kong thinks he's got this question in the bag. As he answers the question, it turns out he was wrong. Sadly, Mario cannot give him a special pass, so he gets angry and demands for a Mini Mario at least. Mario says that a Toad has just taken the last Mini Mario. Donkey Kong is outraged, he takes Pauline and rushes off to the theme park. Donkey Kong climbs the Ferris Wheel and smashes the ground, causing many attractions and rides to fall. Mario gathers his Mini Mario's and prepares to rescue Pauline. Gameplay Like the usual Mario Vs. Donkey Kong games, you have to guide the Mini Mario's to safety using girders and other materials. In this game, you have to guide the Mini Mario's over the wrecked rides. The Mini Mario's have been outfitted with new gear to survive. The Mini Mario's have now got hammers by default, able to destroy weak objects. Mini Mario's can now use a shield by you pressing L and R, this can only be used once. After it's destroyed, your Mini Mario is launched in the air. In later levels, Mini Luigi's will join your team. You can only use Pipes that are labelled with the Mini's emblem. There are 2 bosses in the game, one in level 1-6 and one in Ferris Wheel Fun! Hammers can only last so long, they can be toggled to have you press B to use a hammer, or Automatic. They can destroy 10 things before breaking. Objects hammers can destroy: Wooden Barrels Weak Girders Shields And, Other Minis Boss Fight 1 Mario encounters Luigi, who's made his own makeshift toys because he loves Mario's. Luigi thinks that Bowser has stolen Peach, and is ready for action. Mario says that Donkey Kong has stolen Pauline. The stage starts off like normal, but halfway through, Donkey Kong will jump in and destroy the Mini Mario's. Mario has no choice but to use Luigi's toys, which have no new technology, just like the Minis everyone is used to. At the end, Donkey Kong will kick the Minis off and run away. Final Boss Mario, armed with some new Minis, travels up a roller coaster to defeat Donkey Kong. The roller coaster is constantly moving and turning, which can knock back or even break Minis. You actually get 30 Minis in this level. The track also makes loops which you have to make a platform for the Minis to survive. At the end, Donkey Kong is knocked off the Roller Coaster. Ending The Roller Coaster crashes and Mario, Donkey Kong and Pauline fall off. Mario sits up and sees all of his Mini Mario's broken, Mario starts to cry as all his work has been demolished, Donkey Kong starts seeing stars and walks off. Luigi clears his throat to get everyone's attention, everyone looks at Luigi and sees a pile of Mini Mario's behind him, apparently while they were battling a large order arrived full of Mini Mario's, Mario smiles, walks up to Luigi and pats his back. Mario dives into the Minis yelling "Yahoo!" his head emerges and everyone starts laughing. Levels Bonus Modes Level Editor: You can make your own levels like in Mini Land Mayhem, choose between Toy Factory and Theme Park as a setting and go nuts! Hard Boss: Play the two Boss Fights on hard mode. Hard Mode: Play through the levels without shields or hammers. Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong Games